Presently the plastics industry is facing a new challenge: the replacement of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) from almost all the compositions that are being currently used in the industry with alternate plastic compositions that do not present direct toxicity during their combustion.
One of the most important aspects of PVC replacement consists of obtaining compositions that can imitate the quality of PVC's softness and processability while eliminating or reducing its disadvantages of the high toxicity of the by-products that result from the combustion of PVC.
Present solutions have given unsatisfactory results in their applications.